XxXAngel of DarknessXxX:
by sheff4life
Summary: hi my name is SHade im the adopted child daughter of slenderman im the most well known killer in the world im 14 Yeard old but that doesnt mean jack crud because i can kill, u in 3 seconds but what the world dosent know is that i have Powers such as turning into a Wolf and psychic powers that can kill people instantly this week i was invited to the tittanic by the PRESIDENT
1. Prolouge: the begining:

|:|~*~Prolouge: the begining~*~|:|

it was a sunny saturday morning the kind of weather i,shade**,HATED! the sun sucks! **I wish it would die and disappear because i hate it so much anyway i wake up frowning very madly and strech and then walk down the stares to the Kitchen. in the kitchen was my mo mand dad who i ALSO HATED SO MUCH!THEY SUCK!my dad often cheets on my mom and mu mom hates me becauseim an unwanted child. shed always look at my with pure haterd and raige for all 7 whole years tht ive been alife. the room went silent as i Walked into the kitched , riped open the cubberd and pulleed out a wafle and then coocked it burnt because i like It Burnt. i walekd to the Dining Tanble wich was like 3 meteres away and sat down in front of my mom and then ate the burnt waffle "mmm i said. that woman aka my mother ws grinding her teeth becus she was so angry at me just for breathing "you should just die".

suddenly i was very angry. i constantly herd that my ENTIRE LIFE and i had ENUGH! "mabey **YOU SHOULD DIE!"** i shriekd loudly. my mom was very shockced then she slaped me across the cheeck "WACH YOUR TOUNGE MISSY OR I WONT JUST LET YOU OF WITH A SLAP"SHE YELELD i stood silent my black bangs coveing my eyes.i sudenly felt something very Strainge i dont know what it was but it was like i sudenly wanted to rip her heart out and eat it or something i dont know how to describe it. i walked over to the kitchen again and found knive and then walked back and STABBED HER IN THE GUTS 10 TIMES she fell to the floor screming and i was covered in blood. my fat her stood there in complet shokc and fear and agner and then ran at me when he went asane again.

i was insane now so i didnt care about ANYTHING! AND THEn i felt something on my back two black wings sproutd out! my eyes went black on the whites and red where my irises were and i suddenly got sharp teeth and red tatto marks all over my face. "D...dEMON!" dad yeled before i streched my hand out and made a balck light shoot thru his chest causing blood to spurt out everywhere andhim to die by exploding. i laughed creeply and evily and i never felt hapier because i kiled my parents. i was completely covered in blood and i decided to taste the blood everywhere. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" i was way better then the wafles.


	2. chapetr 1 where it all sarted

shade was out killign preps and jocks again wit hher demonic powers like usual (she RELLY hated prepas)leavoing messiges on the wals from wtheir blood like "got to nightnight" and "go slepp 8)" and laughed evilly and creppilyy. she walked out of the 7st house that day when her iphone 300s sarted makeing notiificaton noisses (wake me up when sempember ends by green day her favorit sogn XDD) she ignoroed it. thenit rang again. she ignored it but angrierly this time. then it wouldnt stop saying "WAKE ME HUPv WHEN SEPTEMEBER ENDS" and she grutted verly loudly and angrily.

she opened her iphone 300s and notised 70,000 missed calls from an unknown number. SHade wassnt scared becus creppypasats never get scarred they only get creepy. she rang the number and it ringed 15 times and was about to give up when IT SUDDENLY PICKED UP she said "who the HECK is this if u dont say who u are rIHT NOW I WIll kill you" and then there was a pause before someone said "Hello this is the FBI we would like ot invite Shade Darkanglebloodwings to the Titanic" SHADE WAS SO SHOCKED HER MOUTH HIT THE FLOOR. "how do i now you are not lieing" asked shade suspicus that this was a scam number or something but the FBI replied with "we can get the president on the fone he will tell you the details"

the cree[y[asta killer waited pashiently for the president to get on phone. then she heard a very familiar voice "OBAMA?! WHAT ARE YOU DONG HERE U ARENT PRESIDENT ANYMORE" she said "im still secretly presedent shad eyou cant tell anyone that i am donalt rumps presifency is a lie to make the people believe that he is president because i was present for too long but the FBI said that i can stay because im such a good president" obam axplained

"I CANT BELIEVE DONAL IS THE FAKE PRESITEND" SHADE EXLCAIMED

"S**HHHHHH DONT YELL ITS SECRET!**" OBAAM yelled back with ergensy in his voice "got it got it sorry!" shade wispered.

**{~*||:||{{3 weks later{{||:||*~}**

shade was verry exited because today she was going on the titanic with presidant obama! to be honest she once thought he was kinda hott but lowkey. that was a ago. she was at the closest ship port and oh my gods it was huge she though ttoherslf (she is paggan christians SUCK!). suddenly her phone rangs she picks it up "hello"? she said reepy "hello this is the FBI again shade we just want to make sure your at the right shop area" they said secily "im at fremantle" she sayd ddeadly like she was empty inside because she was "ok that is the right place your so smart shade" they said like they were flirting with me "thank you FBI person but im not looking to date at the moment" she said in sexy voice. she was sure she hard the FBI get sad over the phone but she said goodbye and hung up.

she was wearing a black hoodie with a red pentagram on the frot and painted black wings at the back like demon and black ripped jeans. she walekd thrugh the door. people were either looking at her in amazmen or scaryness as she walked with proudness. the titanic was very huge she was in shock. as she walkd creepely like sereal kiler she was looking for the president when she started seeing some very familiar faces she knew because she loved redaing crepypastas.

"OH MY GOD IS THAT SLENEMAN?!" SHE SHRIEKE

TO BE CONTINUE...


	3. chapyer 2 sbade meeta slenedman

Prevoijsly

"OMGs ITS SLDEDNERMAN!" SHADE YELLED

now

Sleman looks around completely unwaware of the voice that just called out his name and then finally looked to his right where he saw shade "shade... is that you... ?" he asked in disapebelief "yes it is me hehe :3" shade replide then she blushed slightly because by the gods slendman was hott. like really hot. fuming. to dirsact herself shade spotting so many cerpypasatas like jeffthe kiler ticky toby laughing jock eyeless jack masky hoody sallyl DROWNED BEN'oh my, gods there are so many of them did the presintent invite them all'she thought in her head.

she walked over to the 15 year old bohy she dident know with bloody wite hoody and black jeans because he was hot. yeah he had big glasgow smile and emo haire skin, and eyes but to be hoenst that was shade'se type. 'hey' she sad SUDDENLY JFEF YOAINKED HER AWAY FROM THE CROWD OF PEOPLE INTO A EMPTY HALWAY AND **PINENED HER AFGAINS WALL! LIKE THIS**

** (find m y wattpad to find the image X3)**

"j-jeff-senpai..."shad says in surprice

"You beter tell me who the hELL you are and how u know slenderdab" Heff wispered dangerously but sexiyl at the same time. Shaed blushed verry red color but was also very scarred because what if hjeff wanted to kill her."omg the creepasta said u had no eyelids why do you have eyelid!" "because havig no eyeli IS DUMB i want to go to slepp too lkke everyone NAME OR ELSE" the b oy relied wiping out his knive.

"shade darkanglebbloodwings the killer slenermad adopeted me when i wsa 7 (7 years ago XD) because i kill my parents and then he traned me to becoem his proxy but then one day i wok up in stranger empty house never to see him af=gain...****until now****...!"

jef starred in slight sadness then went cold because he was KILER and he had NO FELLING for ANYTHING anyway jus as he was about to leaf shade asked 'whats ur name' because she dident know.

****"My name jeff"****

****"remember it or...go to sleep..."****

then he lef with creepy smile that only looked scaryer because of his smile. shade walked back blushing very hard

when she entered the crows she wanted to eat because she awas very hungry because she didont eat for like 3 months because of herdemon powers. as she walks like cerial kiler someone suddenly bumps into her "hi ive got a BONE to pick with you" a deep sexy voice caled she looked over and saw a grinny skeleton with blue jacket and black shorts...

****IT WAS SAN !****

****to ne CONTINE...****


	4. Untitled Part 4

shaed was hacnging oiut by herself on top of the tit anic and was preacticly radiating dark enrerhy from her body because she was powerful demon with demon powers and also the ability ot turn into a wolf. people would most often walk away from her if they got too close. because she was scary. anyway at one point some girls came up and asked her if she felt lonely. they somehow dindt immedate die from fear and explosion as soon as they saw her ceepy face that she was making.

"what do oyou want" shade groweld

"hi my name is bloodrayne and this is my friend reneeesme but not the one from twilight and wed like to hang out with you because you look like a goth llike us" the first one bloodrayne said. she had red hair like blood but the rest of her clothes were black and goth. reneeesme looke d like a vampire but she wasnt from twilight. like bloodrayne said. both had snowwhit skin and completly black clothes that were very gothy. she let them sit down.

**~*||{:**~5 ours later~**:}||*~**

'oh my ods why am i acxually having fun" shade thought to herslef. what the heck. she was actally involved in the conversation. these girls werent preps so manybe that was why. anyway reneeesme was still ranting about a story.

"...anyway so what happened was this guy right, he was like 'hey you look like bella's daghute from twylight' LIKE WHAT KIND OF AUDACITY IS THAT i was fuming. even thou i literally look and have the exact same name im NOT reneeesme from twilig and thats what i said i said 'IM NOT YOU #*($&IGN PREP YOU DISGUST ME (she swore but i censored it because this is for everyone we dont exclude :) )and im prety sur he brust into falms riht there because of my pows and then JAKE NOT FROM TIWLIGH CAME IN AND..." she zoned out because bloodrayne sudeenly interupted.

"LOOK OUT I THINK **MOTO MOTO LIKES YOU...HERE HE COMES...**" she scramed before forsing my head to look to my left. and...

oh my gods.

what was posibly the most handsom and muskular hipo chad rose from the ocen and floated into shadwes view and then wigled his monorwbrow but also she heard a raspy voic ein the backround start chating **I like em big i lik eem chunky i like em big i like em plumpy **and she was verry confused anyway moto moto floatoed in front of her eys and BLOODRAYNE AND RENEEEEEEEEEESME STARTED WALKING AWAY! PRETTY SURE I SAW RENEESME TRIP BECAU SHE WAS STARRING AT MOTMOTO'S BEEEEHINF

"you nice gurl. you huge" motmot saus

"whos ur frine or is that ur BUT!" SAHDE ACYUSED

"gurl u as quick as u are hefty"

"so ur moto moot"

"the naems so nice u say it twice" he sais as he held three fing up

shade was smilign outside but inside she was S****CEAMING! HOW CNA HOPPO TALK! ALSO THIS IS PROBBLY ILELGAL TH****EN AGAIN SHE KILED LIKE 1001000 PEOPLE SHE SOUDNT TALK

'illl keep that in mind she flirted' then she lef wuickly

she went back inside and i think her firned blodorain and reneeeesmee died or sometnhg she didnt really care anynmore. anywas she was walking to the cafeterisa when SHE FINALY FOUND HIM

PRESENT OBAMA

He was as fsfhot as he was eyars ago and she oculdnt help nut blush. "OMGSHOSH PRESIEND OBAMBA I FOUDN U"SHE YELLED AND RUNING "yes hade its me bomaba" oba, said walkign up wihth prescision and elgnance like pestilent should.

"frist of all i want to know why u invited me here! and slenman! and yeff! and toby and jock and jack and DROWNED BEN AND JEFF-SENPAI TOO OBAMA-SAN" SHADE DEMANENDED

"ok Ok ill answer just wait i need to show u someth" omamba wispered ledding her to the unknown part of the tittanci. "were dongi this project that reuqis pepple like u jeff ben drowning and chuckling jack to coem here and its..." he dident havfe to say because shade new. she put her hand up to stop him. she wa sin utterly f labergassted.

****"CREPEPASTE HIGHSCHOOL?!"****

OBAMA HOW COULD U WE HATE SKOOL

"no but its cool we have asasin clases and no mATH" the presinted explain

then spade the kiler blew out breath in relieve becasue no math. she hated math math S****UCKED! SHE HATED M****A****TH! SHEW ISHE****D SKHE COULD KILL IT BUT MATH IS NOT A PERSON 'u start nex weke' oobama said then DISAPEARED LIEK HE WAS NOTHING shade was stil in shock how coudl she atend school in the titain?!/ and with jegg senpaikun too... she blush

it was a lot too think about so sha went to buffay area becasue she didnot actulaly have a room to go to slepp in then agan she dioesn need slepe because she is demon

she was about o ckill a prep when suddenly sonmeone sayd "u dont seem to have a BONEa fide reeson to kill her.!" the voice was deep and sexy.

she looked around to see a skelon with big smile blue hoody and black shorts with pink slippers he had one blue glowing eye he snalerld "if u dont run away rite now...ur gonna have a bad tim"

****IT WAS SKELEON SANASNSA!****

****contieun later...****


	5. chater 45

todat wass goinog to be shades first day in crepeasta hisghchool she was nervouso angery and aslo exited at the same time, she was nervours because keff-senaip... angery becuase SHE HATES SCHOL and exited becasue everyone sgoing to be there like all the creepypastas taht she read on the internet because they were real...! she swas stil in schosck over that because she loved redaing crepypapast so muxh as kid before kiling her mum and dad

she knda walked abrount lokking for the skhool because she dident know the titxanax layout so she was kinda lost. ALSO BLODRAIN AND RENEZM WERE TOTALY GONE SHE LOST HER FRIENDS, she :(d for three seconds but then went cold again because she was KILER! KILERS DONT FELL ANYTHING! anyway shade eventallu found an entranse...it lokoked kind of wierd like there was jsut a DOOR and a small sign that said "dont enter creepysalatas onyl" and it was covered in blood and so was the door. shade the kiler opened the door and sudenly it looked like highschool?how was sthat supposed to work she though to herself

**~*_*~~^[::]||{{PEROD 1}}||[::]^~~*_*~ MATH**

it was math PRESSINDENT OBUMMER LIED! SHED RUN TO HIM AND KIL HIM IRGHT NOW but he was hot so she dident hadve the hard to do itt. she was frowling so hard demonic caotic energy oohzed from her bbody and if the kilers and creepypinatas werent kilers than theyd be scarred or dead from teror. there was a open seat at the back she stomped onto it but next to her was jef...she blish as red as the youtueb logo

their was low hum of chater befor a siren went and then math teacher walked in...

**OMGs IT WAS LEANMAN?! SHEDA WAS S O SURPISE HER DEMON POWER OF TURNIG IN TO WOLF ALMSOT CAME OUT BUT IT IDIDNT ONLY THE EARSA AND TAIL**

slenboy had unbutoned shirt his chest could be seen ohmy paggangods...he had mussels shade the kilre almos gasped but held it in becus what if the iother craapypestes wer gonna buly her she hated bullys becus she was bullyd in school as a kid...

'today where going to learn calcusus' slandermen sais but relly sensualy for some reason and even tho he didnent hav eyes shad coul tell that sleneman was klokking at her and she blushy iharder but she blaimed it onher damon powers acting up

slendremane was tlaking for the hole hour but shdaed wass starring really hard at slendederenderman's pecs the hole time _(mayeb math wouldent be so bad with selelneerbaman around... she thought in her head)_ JEF AWS FUMING NEX TO HER BUT IT WAS LOWKEY he was going to gt e his revenge later...

**!**!=_{{.:{||PEIRIO 2||}:.}}_=!**! ASSINASAS**

ok god it was asasin time shade was felling beter becas it wasnt MATH! there was gym? she as shock but then again this was the thaitanic so she also wasent shock. she lock over to her teacher and oMG?! **THEYRE WHERE TO TEACHERS ONE WAS ALAS STORE FROM HASBEEN HOET AND THE OTHER ONE WAS RICAROD!|!?**

shade only herd rumers about alistore aparently he was a relly powerdul demon in hell like her..but she never went to hell...and ricardo she dident relly know why ricar was famour but she did now that he had very muscly boddy and he seemed to be flexing his biseps every other minute and shady was holding back drool becus they were so hot...

'ok Ok everyone weyre going to spar today in oartners NO PWEORS ALOWED only fists whoever gets knocked out looses...' recardon yeled and then alasthor then said _'i sense great power from shode shes gong to be **my** partner'_ then he walk over...

BUT THEN RICAVOCADO STOPED HIM BY STRECHING HIS MUSSELY ARM OUT "NO SHES GONIG TO BE MY PRATER" HE shreked "NO MINE" RAIDO DEMMON THEN YELED AND THEN RICHORDO PUNCH HIM IN FACE! SHADE WAS SO SHOCK SHE ALMOS FANTED

aloestore helled imedately then kicked riacar in the balls. ricarod scremed in agony then grabed radio demons arm and through him over his shoulder but alasalsastore dident fall he instead landed on his fet and through RICARDO MILOS OVER HIS SHOULDER ricardo almost dyed. but ricardio was also verry powerful so he helled up to. he amied for gut punch but then ALOEVERASTOR WACKED HIM IN SKUL WITH HIS STAFF! before redcardoh went unconshos he went for kneekick in alaslazostairs abs and it hit. both fell to ground. no one noticed anything but shaadade becus they were to busy kilong eachother. shan dident figt for the hole perod. she ws angery becaus of that.

~*~**~*&{{(PORPEOID 3 _(last peoird XD obamam said that the dayes wil be shorter becuas shade was so sad that she had to go to schsohol again and he felt sory because seing shade get sad made him sad so he changged it :)_ ))}}&*~**~*~

shade darkanggleblododdarkwings the kiler was verry tired. it was a long day even though it was only three perioiods. it was biologic she was godd at biologie so she feel asleep as son as she went to desk. it was abot half an our when someone nex to her wok her up it was tick toby. she was super pissed of because she wanted to sleep more. ticktock tobias shoved his notbook next to hers. it had notes neatly wroten for her to cope.

'thank u ticktacktoe toby' shade wispered he nodedd (wat a nice guy she thinked) and wacthed her writ everything down so fast becaus she was demon kiler. _she so cute' _he though to himmself. anyway she was done then tryed to fall back aslepe again when deep sexy voice called out her lookoked up. she saw large skelelon with blue hoddy and black short and pink slippers that was smiling.

"if u dont asnwer this question right now ill have to have to give u bad time" he said. sahde ansered perfectly hidning her surpsuoise. skelelteon was shock how could she do that. she saw shock on his face and smile. she was demon but also she was good at biologloy so she could answnswer any quesion. skelten then blusheded slightly _shes so smart _he thought to himself then contineud teaching class.

clas sended after that. shadede walk out then shrieke in her skull OMG IT WAS SALSASANAS?! WHAT WA SHE DONG HERE WHY WAS HE BIOLOGU TEACHER?! questions ran thru her brane like usan thunderbolt the man that ran relly fast but in her brane. how could skelel look so sexy?! it was skelotron! was it ILLLEGALLL!? her seeing viewwas blury becus she was thunking so hard so she dident notic when jeff-kunsansenpaichan show up in front of her. "wer gong to talk" say heff. sahed jump then her heat start beated very fastly.

what happen nexts?...?! NEXT TIME


	6. chpatatterer 5r jeff gets foreword

back

**"we need talk"** jeff groewled shade dident NOTICE AND JUMPE

front

jef-fenpai grabed shades rist relly hard like suuuper hard and draged her somewhere else. shade was confused but her heart betted fastly like it was usans bolt. they were walkinni for like three hours shade ws getting borad. 'omigoshes JEFF where r u taking me!' shade screema jeff was silent

eventually they reach some kind f abandon area in the titanick. shade gets confuse did the building people just skip this area. why is it so not finishe.? it wus so epty and white everywhere there was no furntire just walls and flor. kind of like basemnet but not relly. "jeff-senpaikunsanchansama how do u know this place...?" shade ask jeff still dident say jack crud. shade ws started to getting annoye.d suddenly she find herself beng shoving agains corner of two wals it kinda hurt. shade owed out loud and she saw jaff raise his hadn like he was gong to hit her. shade close her eyes

she feel nothgin.../?!

before she open her eyes she eeard like someone jumping and then 3 more relly hard thuds against the walls. shade peeked and saw jif's face relly close to hers like suuuper close. she blosh suPER HARD REDDER THEN MY EYES AFTER NO SLEPP FOR 6 DAYS

then she look harder. why was down.? OMG SHE SCHOEKD THIS IS WAT HAPPEN

*he pin her agains the wall but upside down* )+(you can find the image at my watpad acocunt :))

how is he...doint gthat...she thinking

****"i saw u hangin out with tipsy toby yesterday" ****jeff aCCYOUSED

****"Je-JEFF THE KILLELR-SENPAI ITS NOT WHAT U THINK-" ****SHADE DENINED IN FEAR.

****"I WONT HESITATE BENCH" ****jeff says what will HE DO

tickcrack tobi ws only givaeing her noites bcus she was slepaing in bioluigi class.. how can she get him too understan...she stoped thinkigm about that though because she was kinda scared on waht jef fwas going to do like will he kill her? then again she cant die because she is demon kiler. her wolf powrs were actavated so she could transform at atny time if he tried anything. shed smirk if she had more confedence but she ws still scarred.

sudenly jeff-senpaikunsansamachansan lean in verry close...shade could smell his breathe he dRANK WINE? omg he was so mature she blsuh harder. she close her eyes thinkung he was goign to hit her or smething like that but NO IT WAS KISS? SHE FELL LIPS ON HERS OMG HER FACE WAS HOTTER THEN THE SUN BUT LIKE THREE THOUSANS OF THEM. jiff was verry hot so shade let it happen and kised him back. it was so hot kind of wierd becuas jeff had the hole smile thing goin on with his face but hot at the same time. it was so pashonate too jef was relly going at it NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS

it semed like forrever before jedd the sereale murderer puled back an smirked witch somehow made his cut smile get bigger ohmigods how ws he ding that. jade was practicly steeming off off her face she was blushi so hard becaus ejeff was so hot just her type. he was her favrite crepepasting when she stareted redding all of themm. she dident now but her tale was wagginging slitely.

****"ur mine" ****he says seduceingly before WONKING

shad almost fanitted. ****"dose this mean like were dateing or soemsting.../?"**** she wispered asked. she nkew she likked him but did he lik eher back. ****"yea" ****he simply say. he grin showing verry wite teeth. shade was like 'wow he has verry god denatal condishen even tho he is seral kiler. im surprice' but she shouldent distart herself with tat right now! she was dating jegg! she was so hapy the hapiest she had ever been even more than when she kiled preps and that was a high bar. ****"ill see u latter...shade" ****jeff mutter before fliping back on flore and walking away. shadestayed there for a long time just siting there and thinnki over wat just hapen...alone...

****OR WAS SHE?!****

neether of them new but somone had folowed them and wached in purr angre and disgust and jelosy. he was scowllwing verry hardly. it was...

****DROWNING BENJAMIN!****

****next time what happening...****


	7. chaoter 666 (le epic battel

a week ago

They werent ealone someone was waching them the whole TIME it was...

**BEN TENOWNED!**

today

Shade wock her room. it was basically just a wholel in the ship liek aroun dthe basement area but a small hole that was black she made it using her powers. it was cramped but she liked it that way becsu that mant that peopelelel coudlent atack in her sleep. Anyway she woke up and yawned. She crawled out and started walking to school she dident need a backpicl because she had this really cool sack that basically had infinint storrige. she called it the Thanos Glove after her favrit characctcecr in the Avenging movie francheyes Thanos (he was her favrite beciz he likked killing people like her XD)

When she went to school her first class was... asasin! But Wait! ASASSINS THEORUY! shaed groned she already new everything about every killer ever she sighed but conseeded. She conseded becaus...slenemaned was hher teacher...

She sdat down she was next to Tickea Tobias she kinda looked at him nervesly because of the hole thing with jeff OMGs THE WHOLE THING WITH JEGG SHE JUST REMEBERED shade face go so red it go black. She couldnt stop thiknking about what happend yesterdya she just couldnet get it out of her head it made her not able to slep (yea she dosent need to sleep but she does it anyway because she really lieks dreaming :3). Jef was like...her alltime crash...ever singce she red his creepypasta all those years ago she had been in lobe with him. meanwhile Ticc Toby ws calling out her namer super loud like REEEEEEEEEEEEALLY loud no one cared thoughm

'Shade'

"sHade"

"Shade hey"

"SHADE"

"SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEE!""""""

"HOLY *&^*% WHAT TH OASF H AH A HAKKSAO AH HAHDGHJ" shade screama luckeely slaneman wasnt hear yet..

"WANNA LIKE GET 14 BEERS AT CHILIS" HE SCERAMED

24 beers at chili's...? shade liekdke d drinking actually becauz underage drinking was cool and she really liked the taste of wine that's why she really liked jeff because he was alaokoholick

she was not think when she say yes

TIck blink in astoneishment she saidd yeas...?1 she was ushualy so cold he not exppect that answer then he smiled. "Ok well meet on saturday to get exactly 14 beera at chilli ok?"

"Yah." Shade sayed gothly like a goth. suddenlly slendereman walk into the assroom all sexily like sexy teacher. shade got tuned on. sexy back by justin timbrolake was playing in the background she didnot now how but it was playing.

agein slendermen didnt have eyes but sjade could tel lthat he was locking at hr. she smirk. slendendermanan look away then adjust tie too make it loser. Shade STARES LOUDLY.

'alright...class...lets start with some small talk shall we? how do you guys get a way with mruder becus u guys are murdering murederers?" he said HIS VOICE SO DEEP LIKE KPOP MAN he kinda look like kpop star. shade notice just now. ticci toby puts his hand up. "yes Tick?" slenennnennen encurrage him to talk.

"well i...

****BERRY THE HATCHET AS THEY SAY!****"

...

(geddit because he uses axes to kill pepple :D)

...

no one laughed. then out of nowhere **_**everyone SIGHED in DISGUST and EGGS ASS PER ASIAN at the same time**_** like relly loudly the whole boar could hear. thats rally loud becuas titanic is like the bigest boat in the word. sshade hid her face she wanted to disassosiate. slen had his wight hand to his face rubbing his tempulls because that sentence jus gave him chronic my grains

"alright class small talk over. i want to disrtract myself after that godawful stattement so were going to the Jim today."

everyone cheered. ticci toby seemed to be compeltely uneffected by everyones pain from his pun

~*****~*~***~********~*~**~*~~~||~||~||~|||~|~|****||{|{|{~|{|{::::.;.;.:|~{|{|{:::.;.;.^^^~~~|{|gyim

rickaredo and allassstore happen to be there when class came in. alone. they were really confused.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOINGING HERE SKINNYMAN THEIR SUPPOSE TO LEARN THEOREEEE TODAY!?" both said at same time

slenedndnnman wispher to them what happened. all three ended up sitting down at bench soothin their nnew chronic migranes

"yeah whatever class just.. figt each otter. we dont care if u use weppons or not i really need to lie down" ricaro mutter in ruff voice sbade found it kind of hot like dam.

[ticky toby whip out his hatchets.

[shade start acktivating her demon wold powers.

[ben swimming start the gliche thing.

[jane start unleshing kniges to atack jeff.

[sallly dose ghosst thing i guess (i didnt read her creepyp asta xD)

[jeff killing also take out knife. he wasent going to fiht jane though..

"hey shad wantna be my pratner" tickckc tobee ask

shade shake her head. she wanend fight alansore the demon but she nedded to get rid of his chronic migrainins first... but she was usuddenly interrupted by...

JEFF!,

he strode over like a chad or dio from Joejoe Strange Journey. "shade.. what are u dong with Tickckkc Tobb..?." he ask menassingly. he ws wearing white zippy jacket todaye instead of hoody and it was unzipped so his abs and serratus

could be seen shade was holding the nut in. ****"n-nothingjeff-sampai-chan-kun-tan-chama-sama!" ****she say nervassly like REALLY nervassly not only because she ws scared how he ws going to take the 14 beers at chillys but because he was rEALLLY HOT RIGHT NOW and she was stutering. JEFF LEEN IN CLOSER "****then why iS HE HEAR NEAR YOU!" ****he look at hatchet man ticky toby ****"u better not lay a hand on her.." ****he growl super low the voise made sbades eEYES WIDEN really hard oH MY GODSSSS IT WAS SO HOT HOW LOW ITWAS.

ticky stroby had smug grin on his face. he did not know that they were practickly datting. ****"why ddos it matter to u.?/ i just assked her to hav 14 berrs at chillees wit me. shouldent matter to u at all.. jeff.. ESPESHALLY becuaze u are kileler!" ****jeff frown really hard. his eyss were glowing with anger. he remaned calm. ****"then i suppos u wouldnt mind if i came along..?" ****jeff ask with smirk that lokked super huge because of his cut smile thingy on his face. TICCI TOBY STARTED STAMMERING HE DID NOT XEEXPECT THAT. ****"I oI hI um NO I just want it to be too of us..!" ****Toby say. Jeff LAUGH. ****"Why cant I come? Im coming whether u like it or not ticcici toby!" ****jeff yell. unbenounct to them shade felt supper embarrasssed becaus the conversashon started sounding relly sexual.

****"NOT IF I HABE ANYTING TO SAY ABOUT IT" ****tick toby mutter as he THROWS ONE ACKS AT JEFF! jeff catch it with two finger. ****"heh. uve gotten soft, kid" ****he smirks. he wield axe in his ottehr hand now he has a nife and a hand. He run at ticcki toby and aim huge kick to his BALLS. It worked. Toby was shrekking in pane.

thing was, though, the entire gym was in chaos because evryone was tyring ot kill each other. for now no one notised that jeff and ticci obby were figtng so dirty (NOT THAT DIRTY DIRTY LIKE FIGHTING DIRTY U KNOW DONT BE A ****PERFERT) ****

jeff used this opertunity to try and stab ticky. ticky though recover fast from the kick to the balls and caught his relly muscular arm with his muscular arm. he glare at jeff thru his goggle thingys. he aim upper swing of his axe to jeffs exposed abdomen, jeff dodges though. at the same time he aim HIS hatchet to toby but their weapons clash like in lots of really cool sword fights or something.

they were still for a lng time becus they were trying to get the uper hand when there weapons clashed. then suddenly they jump apart from each ottere. ****"IM JONING THE 14 BEERES AT CHILILS TOBBY" ****jeff excame while getting into the yoga tree pose to hone power from the sky.

ticki toby gets into yoga PLANK pose to hone power from erth. ****"NO YOU CANT COME ITS JUST ME AND SADE" he yell. "NO YOUEITHER LEAVE US TO GO OR WE ALL GO TOBOB"**** _JEFF SHREIK_. Suddenly RED AND BLACK LIGHTENING BOLT BRAKES THROUGH THE SEALING OF GYM AND JEFF BENDS IT TOWARD TOBY BUT TOBY MAKES RELLY HARD BLACK SPIKES LIKE OBBSIDIAN COME FROM GROUND TO DEFLEKT THE BOLT. jeff miss that bends lightning around his body to aim anohter attack but ticki toby sudenly send barrage of splintery black earth bullets to jeff!

The entire gym was watching now. how the heck were they doing that. what. shade was shocked? she was the one with demon powers how were they...?

Both are chuckling at each other as they both think they have the other hand as jeff makes red sikeick bubble around him to defend against the black shards. some still hit him though. the minor blood on hihs abs and cheek maked him look like a really tough guy.

Black smoky stuff is coming from ticky tobys body but DARK RED smoky stuff is also comig out of jeggs eyes and stuff like they were both posessed by demmons or something. shade knew this becus she was demon. it looked like both of them were ****radiating chaotic energy.****

Suddenly HUGE BURST OF PSYCHIC RED DEMONICK ENERGY COME FROM BEHIND JEFF LIKE THE GYM WALL WHICH WAS WAY BACK HAD A BIG HOLE IN IT NOW. He did the goku kamehameham thing and then pushed his hands and body forward to move the extremly large amount of chaotic energy forward. tickikc dident move though. like a huge halo-like wheel of black shards of obseedian fromed around him and pointed the pointy points at jeff and then BLACK PSYCHICH DEMONIC ENERGY COME FROM BEHIND ****HIM! ****if these two huge powerful beams of energy were to clash then the hole tittanick would brake! shdaed WOULDENT let that hapen..

She did the dramatic spell movement like wizards do in movies and the tattos formed around her face agen. she now had demon hornsher eyes went black as hot pink lite came from below her. basically a huge line of hot pink cyllindrickal rods came up super quick like toby's black spikes when he defended himself against jeff but this time it was like a line that seperatted jeff and tobys beams of power that looked like prisson bars. the red and black energies shot into nothingness and disappered. then sahde formed two magical psykik fists and PUNCHED THEM IN THE BALLS FROM THE AIR (twice for ticky toby but once for jeff because she likeded jeff /w/). both died then went alive then died then got back alive again and screamed relly loudly.

****"BOYS! ****i cant belive i have to do this we can ALL GO TO CHILIS TO GET EXACLTY 14 BEERS!" shade scream angry. both starred at her in shcock.

_'shade loksoks so h0t in her demmon form...,'_ both thinked at same time

then they feint

shade sighed. she dident even know why they were fighting she just wanted 14 beers at chillis. she walked out of the gym to get some fresh air it litrly smelled like blood and death in there. she wanted to hell them though. jeff had cuts and both were relly badly broosed. it was weerdly evenly mached like what. anyway shade yoinked both of them and slumped them over her sholders and kind of stumbled to the nurse room because heck they were rlly heavy, nnot because they were fat but because they were buff as crud. she walk into the room to find...

****DUMMY THICC THANOS IN SEXY POLICE COSTUME!? LIKE DOMINATRIX?! WHAT/****


	8. you was at the club bottoms up when i fi

**it**

**was**

**WILD.**

The gang was in this huge club with half of the party people being like demons or something everyone but shade was culture shocked. There were tonnes of demon thingos doing some WACK stuff. thots were poledancing, there was a bar fight like way in the opposite corner and there were moaning noises oh god there was so much noise coming from the same area, half the people were dancing like absolute autists and people were exchanging...saxophones...like gambling...why were they doing that...why were there so many saxophones...why is the music just saxophone solos on steroids...why were the shot glasses saxophones,,,,

shade was pouring her 14th bottle of beer into the "shot glass" while the others were either making a saxophone sound like a kazoo or playing drunk truth or dare.

"HEY TTTTTIICK...TICK...TOBYOBOOBY HAHHAHA" SHADE YELL OVER MUSIC

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAT" TIC REPYL

"TRUOTUTH OR DARRRRRRRRRRR" SHE ASKEKE

"HAHAHHHAAA DARE OF CORSE" HE SHOUTD

"OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK I DARE YOU TO...KISE BLODORAIN!" SHE SAY AND TICICKI TOY hestated efen though he was drunk then he kind of did the tango dip thing with bloodrain and PASHED

**"YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHAHHH" **shade shrieked in low voice while the rest of the group was cherring. for the next like half an hour they played truth or dare witht he same kind of quechons and dares and it was revealed that thanose and obama were BROTHERS but the government hid that too because no one knew that big purple man existed. also reneesem was on the floor like a table and jeff was SHIRTLESS and trying to play the saxophone like violin

his logic was "OK SO IF THEY CAN PLAY SAW WHY CAN'T I USE A KNIFE TO PLAY A SAXOPHONE?IT MAKES LOGCAL SENSE" shade let him do it anyway because it was so fun to watch him (maybe because he was shirtless too)

suddenly someONE BUMP INTO SHADE FROM DANCE FLOOR?! it was **GORDON RAMSAY** and he was all like "OUTTA THE WAY KID" and she was like "YOU bumped into ME JACKbutt" and he was like "YOU WANNA GO KID" and she was like "YEAH LET'S GO RIGHT NOW ALSO STOP KALLING ME KID" and he punche her into the wall so then jeff was like "YOU REALLY JUST DID THAT" and absolutely **WHACKED **the guy with his saxophone.

but little did jeff know what he did was very bad because SATAN WALKED IN RIGHT AFTER AND YELLED "w**HO ATTACKED MY BROTHER" and everyone went silent. **jeff was drunk though so he had no fear "MEE YOU LITTLE _BENCH" _. Satan was literally fuming. like literally he was on fire his head was ablaze "I'LL KILL YOU YOU **(&(*%*$(*^%()**" and started attacking jeff. Jeff was now has demon powers though so he heldup a huge fight. Then suddenly EXACLTY 11 NINJAS CAME OUT FROM BEHIND STAN AND ATTACKED THE GANG. shade was running back in demon powers mode she was super pissed.

everyone was fighting the ninjas super hard like wow since when did bloodraynin AND renesmhave goth powers?black and red explosions and lightning cracks were going everywhere in the chilis BUT SHE HAD NO TIME BECAUSE A NINJA ATTACKED HER! she was super angry though because SATAN of all people attacked her BOYFRIEND AND HIS BROTHER PUNCHED HER INTO THE WALL. if it was human then she wouldnt have cared but DEMON PUNCHES REALLY HURT. she threw the ninja to the wall and it made a huge hole. shade chased after the ninja and started beating it up outside which was like a road that was almost empty. somehow the fight followed her. she still had a saxophone in her hand and since she was drunk she thought to, i dunno, take another sip of the beer that was left inside. **"BRO THIS BEER **_**SPICY, Y E E T"**__ she yelled _swinging it around...but it hit satan...in the balls...somehow...satan fell _through_ the floor

suddenly...6 NINJAGO WARRIORS CAME OUT OF NOWHERE! AND hit shade jeff thanos ticci toby reneesme and bloodrayne in that one pressure point behind their necks that knocks them out.

...

shade darkangelbloodwings woke up super drowsy. the headache was MASSIVE she was habing a hangover. she looked around and...she was somewhere else? _"this doesnt look like chilis..."_ the think to herseld

she panicked and looked around. thanks goodnes everywon was there b

the gango seemed to be in the middle of nowhere but like.. everyhting was purple. it seemed otherworldly, like, they werent on earth or something. when shade looked around... there were people that were like dead? and see through? SHE KNEW THEY WERE DEAD BECAUSE SHE SAW POST MALONE WHAT THE HECK! Everyone was a ghost except for them this was so weird

and then she realised...

**THEY WOKE UP IN THE AFTERLIFE?!**

to be conintun...


	9. shade gets depreshen

and then she realised...

THEY WOKE UP IN THE AFTERLIFE?!

chapterer 9nine now

SHADE WAS SAD. she used up all her schockec for the week so now she went into deep debressrion because she found out she dieied. not because of the dact that she had so much to live for but she was sad that she was weake enough to let herself get killed like that even uSING HER DEMON POWERS? she was wekker thens he thought it was a really heavy blow to her ego. ALSO SHE COULDENT KILLEP REPS NO MORE WHICH SUCCK! ED BECAUSE it was her life purpose to eradicate all preps. anyway she looked over the pile of dead bodies that weren't actually died behind her with a glum faec. looked like the whole gang was here even thoshnanos.

she stood up sileinetly and sarted to walk away to look around. so far it was this huge amount of nothing but just empty misty plains that had like ingigo dfrass and the ocazhional dead guy like uhh my dad. the aloneness was kind of welcoming to be honest after so much time withou tit )like 3 week lol)=. then she suddenly realise...SHE STILL HOLDING SEXPOHONE FROM CHIL it still had some like beer left in it like a solid 3ml and she drank it then she destroyed the sacophone because the beer eas like rally spicy even spicier than the time she threw the saxphone to satan's balls because it was so spicy. then she walked back.

when she walked back though...it looked a lot like what hell would look like/?/?/?/? LIKE GFIRE WAS EVERYWHERE AND EVERYTHING WAS RED AND GHOSTS WERE BEATING EACH OTHER UP ACTUALY YWAIT NO THAT WAS JUST THE GANG BAAETING ALL THE DEAD PEPPLE UP everyone wqas screaming oh god it waws so goddamn loud "hwhWHWhHAAATATa A reR y Ou wd OINg G !?" ASHADE YELL!? everyone stope. then everything go back to bruple in like 3 second like it was before. "SHADEAD WHERE EWRW U WE WERE SDO WORRYED!" EVERTONE SHREKI Sad was surprise but in depresd kidn of waye. "i was ( ( ( ) ) )" shed say. she exbaliend what she saw and then eryine started waling the oppistie direction to where shaed went.

[9 hour later]

they were stall walkING! WHAT WHY IS STHERE SO MUCH OF NOTHING everytuing thoght. the gang was getting ppretty pissy like more than usual

then shade went like "yo...yall wanna like...play hangmane...?""" and everyone at first looked at her like she was a lunatic then were like "HAHA yeah". shade started making the drawing using her demon powere...there were ten letter in the word and she smirked becaus she new that no one was gonna getit. everyone just started guessing random letters lik and shade was confused at how everyone was actually crap at this game

but then...just as shade was finally gonna rite in the letter a in some spaces...

THE NINJAGO NINJAS WERE BACK! One put a blow dart to shades neck and she kind of got high for a bit like SUPER HIGH but only for 2 secondes before she passed the heck out! everyone sarted screaming because holy heck sHADE WAS LIKE, DEAD! And then they fought the ninjajogos and eventually like got knocked out relly hard to.

shade wock up rally slowly this tiem she was the last one to wake up. she didnt immedately get up though she stayed lyig down for a while and lisened to what the gang was saying just because she couldnt be bothered getting her bum up.

Reesenmen: "is she deade...?"

Jeff: "no IDOT she has demon powere/!?/1/ she litrally canot die"

bludrane: "arent we all dead tho like come on we saw post malone and we all know hes dade.."

everyone sat silent for a bit looking at bloodraune because they realised that shE'S RIGHT THEY WERE DeAD

Renensneneme: "yeah but like DEAD dead u know"

thanasnasos: "she bettere not be dead because how wil we get back from chili if she die!? I canot sumon the demon wagon onlyy she can!"

tico toebee: "guyGUYGUYS! CALM THE F DOWN! lets think about were we are like what hapened do the?nothing?why are we in a casle"

and then..they herd it...the deep raspy voic...the voice that say "BRING THEM IN" and sudenly the ninjango pepple shuved them into what loked like some kidna throne room. shadde was still plaiying dead by the way so she wsa kinda dragged in then like chucked onto the floor. shed swas sligtly anoyed but endured it becuas she relly didnt want to gettup from the gloor for some reson like she was just feeling super lazy

"do yuo have any ide?! how/!? deepe!? you got into?! my kingdome?! without my permshon?!" the voice say

"HOLD UP!"


	10. shade gets jared level sad (depresshen 2

zeveryone held they nedded to know what shade wanted to say

"IS THAT **SHADOW THE HEGJHOFE?!" **SHE CREAM

...

"...yes" shadwo kgrunted

**"OHHHHHHHHHHHH M YYYY GOOOOOOODS WHAT IS SHADWOW THE HEDGEHAGE DOING IN AFTERLLIEFE?!" **SHADE SCREMAME IN TEROR BECAUSE IT MENT THAT SHADADOW WAS DEAD! HER FAVRIT CARACTER FROM SONICE! IT SENT HER INTO DEEPER DEPRESSION THINKNIG ab;ut it "i am thE KING ONF THE AFTRLIEF SADE so im not acstually daed" shadeow boom and shade was like OMG YESSS-

wait.

why wasent she felling beter.

her smimle went away quicker then she dthogut it woud and she was like "haha. what" because of that then her face sorta visibly defalated

and she kinda just

sat  
back  
down.

that gang notised how shaedede was actaing and they gor woryed aespechally jeff-senpail. he looked like he was frwonging realy hard at shade but taht was actatually his worrid foace. tinker toby also lookeoked realy woried for saed. EVEN SHADOWO was like "she pretty" in his head but he pusehsed teh thought away beceacs it wouldnot work out between hedghag and demon crepypasta and he just had to accept that.

then jeff whiped out his knife shadow th ehedghong and looked reaely threttening. shade loookoooked at jeff knife and think "i could cut mysefl wit dat nife"! then she think "WHAT" and then shit think "SELF HARM BAD DUNBY" but the erge wias still there. anyway jef was like "le**t us ouT NOW EDGEHONG OR ELES YOU GO TO SLEEP..AGAIN!"** shadwoo was not at all scared he was bassicaly a gode. "what-NO WHY WOULD I HUH? YOU COME INTO MY KINGDOME AND ATACK MY PEPPLE FOR LIKE NO RESSON YOU SHOULD BE DADE AGAN!" shaodw yell these morons were idiets.

then jeff the kiel say "wait...when di...oh..." he get flashbakc

**~~~*~*~**~**~*~~~||{XxXf;ashbackXxX}||~~~*~**~**~*~*~~~**

they weere playing hanemane and getting all the leters rong. everyone was gessing weird letters like h LIKE WHO GUESSES H FIRST LETS BE REAL

anyway tickik toby suddenly tell everyone to hold up/ everyone begane to hold and it were like 3 minute when toby goed "sinc w**jen was there wall behind** us?

he was ritght there was like gigantic fort wall that just APPEARED behing them

then heveryone yelled at toby about how they HOLDED UP FOR THAT?! except for sahed becaus she was werdly qiet

**Xxxx-x-x-x-x-x-x end ofe fashbback X-_-**

shadow the hedgeheg frowned he someehwo got the flashback to. "YALL REALLY **WALKED OVER THE WALL LIKE H O W" H E YELL** everyone shrunged in reply. shadow rube his forhead he was geting heddache.

"lisen kindos tell ya what, i wont make you dead: the seqel"

the gang CHEER

"ILL TURN YOU ALL INTO WEREHOG INSTEDD! LIKE IN THAT ONE SOINC CGAEM" he boomed then cackle like big evil man

the gang shrieke in terror. then shade finally spock up.

"HAH you cant fool me we cant just BE werehog IT GENENTINC i know i am werewolf so i know" she smirk she just eneded this mans hole career

"OH YEAH? IVE DONE IT TO OTHER WHIPERSNAPERS BEFORE YOU CAN BE TUNRED" shadowe countered.

"PSSSSSH, YOU GOT PROOF/DIDNT THINK SO"

"**TELL ME YOUR KIK (sponsoderd ) I SHOW TYOU THERE"** shadow yell

shade tells him his kik. they become kik frends. shade gets fotos and proof. she is bindmlown. "ok u rite" she say. shadow smirk in triumf. this took like 15 minutes to do so the gang were playing more hangman in the background whiel they ere waiting

when they were dnone they went back to scremaing "NOOOO! NOT THE WEREHOGES!" shade and shadow were staring at ech other really madly.

and then shde became mafioso

"tell ya waht, PAL" she say in brokelyn accent, "we defeat you in hangman? we gettout and go back to erth. we lose? you turn us into werehags forevar." she struted left and right kinda like the godfather except ive never seen that movie so maybe not.

shadeow contemplatted for a while on wether or not to take shadees offer. it was a compelling offe'WAIT HOW DID SHE KNOW THAT HE KNEW HOW TO GET OUT OF AFTRELIFE?oh wait nevermind it wa sjust comon sense' anyway IT WAS A COMPELLING OFFER. eventally he had his verdick.

**"fine...but we fighT in the CALL O SEEM!"**

shade cherred in her head but like in depressed way. on the outside she nodded like she knew that that was how it was gonna go whenon the inside she was like **HOW DID THAT WORK HOLY HECK HOLY FLIPPITY FRACKING FCACK THAT WORKED AHAHAHAHHA**

**anyway th**ey go to colosee em. shadwo is alreddy there in full battle armour. shade was in her normal clothing and relly confused like why was shadow wearing like roman armor and stuff. this was supposed to be bangman. shadow does his edgy smirk once again. shade has a weird felling in her gutte. sure enough like 10 othere pepeople show up in diferent parts of the coloserum what the HECK!

SHE WAS BAMVOOZLED!

"I NEVER SAID HANGMAN **BATLE ROYALE SHADOWDO!" **shade screech harder then banshee. "you never DIDENT say hangman batle royale though" shadwo countered smugluy. shade had to give him that point, albeeit begrujingly. she didnt even know these preps. a deeprooted haterd builted up in her body, like her old selfe was comming back,. not compeltely though. enough to give her some kind of spirit when playing gangman battl eroyale

the preps started, like, just doin therer ting. people were loosing qickly, because she herd the preps being burned to ashes left and right betcause they got words rong. finaly, she had to gight some thot that thought she oculd defeat her.

"OKAY HERE"S MY WORD LOSER _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ :3c"

"YOUR WORDS IS **FURNITURE BAZAAR! **DUMNBY" shade accuse pointing her finger. the thot screameed "HOW" and then was immediately disintegrated. ghosts were cheering mad loud in the audience

eventuatly the amount of hangma players went down to two peppel exvept one was hedhgehog and they were shade and shandow the hedgehod. shade sarted to swett. shadow had singe marks on his armor from all the ghstosts he made burst into faleaems by eether gessing the leters right or having his oponet loose.

in this worldsd it was convert werehogs or be converted into a werehog. shade was not googin to be converded.

"here is my worde _SHADE_: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ " shadow chortled. shade was geting cold feeT IT HAD THREE WORD! the crowd go silent as she thinked about it.

"E" shae anounce

shadow go like this: "_ _ _ _ _ _ E E _ _ _ E _ E _ _ E _ E _"

shade brethed sigh of releaf she dident turn into pile of ashes yet. this was good. shadow was still super smug like he knew she was never gonna get this word after all IT WASNT IN THE CANON SONIC LORE! shade couldent hear that he never sed that part out loud

shade's liike "...T"

shadow sweat. why is she geting the lettars. this was ilelgal.,

shaow: "_ _ _ _ _ T E E _ T _ E _ E _ _ E _ E _ "

shade sarted thiknging logically. iddle word had three leter and she gessed 2 of them so that meant..! "H!" SHADE SCREAM SHADOW FROWN HARDER THEN USAL.

"_ _ _ _ _ T E E _ _ _ E H E _ "

shade wass geting coky. she think that she could get this hole word firs try, and she tryed.

"K!"

"HA! YOU **FOOL**" Shadow boomd.

Suddenly...Shade's arm BURST INTO FLAMES! SHE SCREM IN HUGE PANE THIS WASS WORSE THEN WHEN GORDON RAMSAY PUNCHED HER INTO THE WALL IN CHILIS AND THAT WAS REALLY BAD. yeah she had demen powers but she couldent stop the flames of the KING of te AFTRELIFE!

"MAKE IT STOP, OH PLEASE OH GOD IT HURTS SO MUCH PLEASE MAKE IT **STOP** JUST -ING CUT IT OFF ALREADY HOLY MOTHER OF **GOD" shade shrieked. she was on the floor at this point, her screams never ending as the flames were untrelenting and mersiless. shadow the hendgehog **finaly click his finger to stop the fire but it was to late.

shade had no more left arme it was all burn of.

she was shkaing in pain and fear because holy heck she lost an entire arm this wasent a dream she couldnt change this her demON POWERS DIDENT INVOLVE GROWING LIMBS BACK HOLY FRICKITY FLIP WHAT WILL SHE DO ABOUT HER **A R M**

then she realsised she aas in hangman batle royale she had no time to think abot her arm right now she went back to thinking of leter like nothing ever happened at all.

"okokok... C!" shade yell she was relly just thinking abouat poplar letters at this point. shadow smh'ed his head.

**"C _ _ _ _ T E E _ _ _ E H E _ "**

holy heck that worked. at lest shade wont have two armas bunred off now. then she think to herself...

WAIT A MINET...THIS LOOKS FAMAILAR...

OF CORSE!

**"THE WORDE IS COLDSTEEL THE HEDGEHEG!" **shadead finally declair. she new this becase in colsteels backstory shadwoaw turned him to the darkness so it wouad only make sesnse that shadwo would make shade guess a word related to darkness becauseae shade basasically IS darkens! (ALSO she red coldsteel the hedgeheg bio because she also had crush on himw hen she was in her soinc fase /w/)

SHADOW fell thruough the floor like satan did in chilis finaly surendeding by saying **"yes sbade.. that is the wor"**

like half of the crowed was cherring for sahed and half was booing baecause they wer all in lofe with shadow the hedgehog and couldnet bare to see him loose hangman batle royale.

for now shades gang will not be turne into werehog...but at what coset/?

-time ski[

the gangeg were back in shadow thrown room. shade rdidednt relly need any doctor help because the arm was burnt off so like there was no bloodod or anyting. but she was still depresed to the point of jared because she was dead AND her domnainte arm was gone now yes she is lefthANDED

**"well kids.. looks like i gota do my part. i am a hedegehog of my word after all" shadow sayed.** he opened up portal backto californja. just as bloodrayne reneeeesem thanos jeff and ticji toby were about to go in howerever shade soped them.

**"WAITE! i want to** see my perents" she say. she nedded to now if her paretnets were sufering in the aftrelief or notte. shadwow was like "ok shade, HEY BRING IN TH E **OLD GUY" **he yell. they brought in an old wizar dude with giggantic bookek. "yuor last naem miss" the old dinosaur say. shade was like **"Darkanglebloodwings"**

it was like 5 min as the old guy was looking thru the D setction of the book.

eventally he turn to shadow and wisper **"theres nothing here breuh wat tdo i tell ehre"**

shad ow:**"let me talk to her"**

qizar old guy: **"ok"**

shadow turn back to shaed. she looked ecited but in evil way. **"HEy shade have yuo ever notise that you look rally diferent to your parent...?" shadwod ask.**

shade think back and tried to remember it had been 7 year after all. her mom looked like the hugest thot she had ever seen with natural neone pink hare and striper clothe while her dad looke like a chad in high school but an adulte. **"well yeah is tat not normal..?" **shade ask.

shadwo realise he ask rong qestion. **"ok thats rue but wat eye colore did they habe...shade...?" **shad asked shae. shade tryed to remember agen.

both had...blue eye

"blue eyes" she say.

shadow: **"and wat colore eye do yuo have sbade?"**

shade: "isn't it obvious, they're bla..."

It finally sank in.

Her shock caem back. She had realsied after 14 year...

SHADE DARKANGLEBLOODWING WAS **ADOPTED**?!

next time on angel of darkness


	11. Ｘ線ching chongＧＡＧＡＭ　ＳＹＬＥpart1

shade could not say nuffing as she look at shdowd in flabergastness. she...? ADOPT?! THIS COULDNET BE REAL... she was like. statue she could not movfe.

shadwowo was felling kind of bad but at the same stime th eportal was takking a lot of energiye to keep up because it was like pretty big and idk somethng about science saying that portals take loike LOTSTS of energy he was kind kogf kgettingk tried. **'shae u must hury the portal wil not last muxh longer,..' **he say. by now almsot evrryone but jef da killer had left into some kinda portal void smomething idk but shadE WAS STILL STANDING AND NOT MOVING!? FIRST DEPRESSON TNOW THIS? Jeff was geting woryed that shade might gicvfee UP BEING DEMON SERAL KILLER!

suddendly bluddy knife whizz pasts shadesed's faec it was like RAELLY close to her face but not enough t o casuse huge wound just like the thin cut on her nose that kinda bleed little bit like in anime. the knide smash the marble flore like a solid 2 metre to the right of shadede. FINALLY shade snap out of it like GOSHES took her long enoguhge. her head whip too see jeff. jeff was frowning like REALLY badly.

**"shade" **he yell streching out his thand **"move your adopted BUTT HERE!"** (big bern) shade let a tere of blod fall down her check and then slowly taked it and he literally YEETED shade into the poratal vortex realm thingy just before though shadow whisper "bye shade ill miss u" but neither of them hear.

the gang get catappultted thru theprortal relly violentltly everyobdaoyd was SCREMMING RELLY LOUD EXCEPT for shade an djeff shade becasue she was still shellshockkke and jeff because he's cool. all of them colide with each odder at some point but shafe end up being launche into jeff. jeff didnent mind and hug her. shade blush so red her face go black again. it was ALMOST LIKE THEY WERE DATTING **ALMOST **but she knew that they werenent and that her fellings were only 1-sided

eventally they all got yeeted to each other in one big clump of [the Gang] and then they felt the ground. shade couldent rally see anyting beCAUSE JEFE WAS PINING HER TO THE FLOOR so all she could see was his really cgood muscles. her black blushing face never really went away but then sh e realise somesting.

wait.

WHY IS THE FLOOR SROFT? THIS IS CALIFORNA RIGHT SHE WAS PRETY SURE THE FLOOR WAS REAELRLY HARD IN THE CITY LIKE CONCRETE. she squint '_so why does this feel slike GRASS.?'_ tshe think to herself. she try to talk abovve all the groning (almost everyone was groanging because of the Yeeting)) **"hey guys notice anything...FISHIEY...?"**

blood rain call out first **"YEAH SHADE U R LIKE COMPLETELY BLACK"**

shade go like **"WHAT/ THAT NOT TRUE" and reneeeseme go "YEA IT IS"** shade couldent tell because she was blinded by jeff's rock-hard abs so she ask jeff. jeff go like **"yea."**

NOT ONLY WAS SHADE ADOPTED BUT NOW SHE WAS BLACK?! this was the ,ost shocking weec off her life. but that wasent wat shade wanted to talk about!

**"GUYS NO LOOK!" ** she say before trying to push jef off of her her entire body go blacker because wow his muscle so good. she look at her hand. it was black. not like black people black but like dark goth black. she stand there for few seconds blankly locking at it in disbeleaf before pointing tat ground. "**CALIFRORNIA DONT HAVE GRASS!"!" **everyone look at ground.

they started screaming.

**"THAT ASS HOLE DROP US AT RONG AREA!" **ticci toby say.

**"HOW COULD THIS HAPEN I SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW" **thanos reply doing some sassy hand gesture like kilcky click of finger.

sbade stay silent. she know why ebecause she know everthing basically. when she find out she was ado;t she was so shock she tok too long and shdadow was sarting to loose contol in his power and because he lost conrol he made mistakek which led them to be wherever this was. shad got depreshen again because wow... she was a burden.

then it went away fcompetly because she think about jeff bicep to feel bettar.

she look around. just like a bunch of green hill but this time she see dirt path and far awaw she could see like vilage. it wass to far faway so she couldenet tell wat the vilgage look like but she just see some outline of bilding. **'ok guys lets go' **she say. **'ok' **everyone say and they start walking

eventally they finally get to the vilage and they notice that it look hekka wack. like theyve been to wack places but this is a difren tkind of wack. shade look at the peple walking around. first of all they arnt wearing normal clothes and second of lall they all olook very asain so shade get confused I thought i was in america. like why were they wearing medeeval clothes are they at some kind of movie set? she did not knowed.

then ticci toby reneeeseme bloodra yne thanso jeff sand shade walk into the nerest building they realise its a pub. a pub...but shade relise...they speak koran...everyone else super confused at the medeval pepple speaking asia.

*they sit down and koerean woman werring sluty dress walk In*

"anyung 너는 무엇을 원하니"

they look at Her like she talked in spider tounge just now

"its ok guy she ask what you want" **black shade say**

*she feel eyes on her back NOT LITEALLY*

they think back to chilis...they did not want beer again...

"what doyou have in this place whatever it called" ticci toby say

"여자는 재산이다닥쳐너는 절대 창녀 야왜 우리는 흑인을 들여 보낸거야"

***black shade** frown then she look over*

"they say they have asia wine"

*everyone start mumerming thoughtfuly because they have never had asia wine before* no one new where they were yet by the way

"Ok we have ASIA WEINE" they all say at same time

**black shade** blewu air out of her noose and then talk to the kerean women **"****그들은 칭청 와인을 가질 것입니다싫은 놈너와 네 가족이 내 불길에서 죽는 걸보고 싶어****"**

the oman gapsed then SLAPED **BLACK SHADE **across cheeck **black shade **was about to yeet this HOE into the shadow realm and her demon powers started showing but jef suddenly strech hand in fromnt of her and like telepanthically told her to not cause comoshon. shade then kinda calmed down and did not question at all jeff's newfound ability to communitcate to shade by talking in her brane. the womane somehow did not notice this hole thing hapening and walk off like a THOT

_someone else DID see her though..._


	12. wow

_Someone DID see her though..._**,,,,...**...

AND IT WAS korene KPOP BADNAND BTS!

**at least thats what shade think until she get KOCKED OUT by jeff with a broken nbotle for like no reason**

(she wake up...)

IN THE middle of calirfornar sity rode

"wha: shade say efeyone was sanding up already and looking atdown at her

"shade get the fuckc kup we are going oback to shcol" jeff

shade only let ejdeff ta;k to her like dat beacase she like jeff ubbut if anyone eaelse talk to hsahde like that she will unlok demon powes AND DIEThey die

people were like steppng on her and stuff because she was in tneh b middle of the ufcking roa d and shade got uber mad becUse PREPS... WERE STEPING ON HER... ONLY JEFF SCHOULD STEP ON HER...

she onlock her demon pwoer and kill everyone on the road but jeff and her frend s

she is still wolf wihen the fbi come and try to arrest her but everyone kill the fbi too efen though shade and fbi almost datted that one time in chptapter 1

(they run away to some backaley or somesting)

"that was funn :)" toby say

"yeah" blodran s

"uber totes" renenrenennennnrensnensenmsnmsenmsenmes

"nnn" jeff humble

" "tannps not say WAIT A MUNINTUE WHERE THANOS?

WAIT A MINUTE WHEY WERE THEY NOT IN MEDEVEAL KORENRAN TOO?

shade ask them

"wahtat the factual fuck are you talking about shade where yiou high when you woke up we never went to kerkoeia" jeff say

**"THEN WHATA T ABOUT SHADEOD?"**

**"what" all of them say**

**shade got super panick WAS ANY OF THAT REAL?**

**"OH SHADEWOE KING OF AFTERLEINFE" they say**

**shade breth sigh of relef**

**"he sad that sometiesmt you get halucsinasions as aside effect of going throug portal" toby explain like he was actually listening or something**

**if all fo that was alhalucsination then what a bout thinanos...**

**"hafe you guys seen thansos" shade ask werily**

**"...you mean like in endgame? yea" toe say**

"no i mean like here IDET have oyou forgoten that he was swith us this hole time" sahdea chatssisded

"what? thanos never came with us hes not even REAL shade are you oaky" jeff explan confusely

shade stare on SHOCK...

thanos...

was never real?


	13. dead

"THEN WHO IS NURSE AT OUT SCHOL" SHADE ACUSE

"we dont have nuess?" renese say

"ya we just fix it outself" toby ad

"why the fuck would we have aneusrse we are KILLER SHADE" jeff ask

shade kept getting more panicker and m[pacnicker SOMETHING UFISHY WAS going ion...

she check her skin to see if it black like it was oin kora...nonly to find it SNOW WHITE lIKE IT WAS PBEFORE!

she look around again to count eferyone

"me, jeff, toby, bloodrane, reneeesem, thanos...wait..."

"me, jeff, toby, bloodrain, reneses...?"

"Me...jeff, toby...bloodrayne..? where bloodraye?"

"WHO are these PEPLE SHADE" jeff interogate shade go ""WHAT THEYVE BEEN WHITH US IALL THIS TIME FDO YOU NOT REMEMBER" "I SWEAR TO SATTAN WE NED TO GET YOU TO DOCTER OR SOEMTHING" shjeff say

tear of blood fall down her cheec...tanos and bloodrae GONE..? they were one of her only rfrfrends...

she count again

"me, jeff, toby, reneseem,,...no bloodraeny..." she sadly muter then she look to her rigt...

A GRAFEYARD.. there was one in center that looked gothy and bloack and blood red.. all thing bloodraen was... she run to it

ON the inskipshon it say..

BLOODAREN...

she fall to floor. everyone follow her few seconds later.

jeff look hot but confuse adn confuse but toby just look confuse and renesesme look at sgade like she a luna attic

"how" she cry. her eyes fill with blood tears like demon

silence fill are for like two minet

"What else is a lie?" The girl said miserably, a baleful expression on her face. She wasn't especially looking at anything, similar to how a corpse's eyes would look.

" . . . What? Shade, what has gotten into you?" Jeff started to look worried; this wasn't like her at all. He was used to the dumb-ass that did everything without a second thought, that never took to heart the events that unfolded before her. To see her in such a state - kneeling, pathetic-looking in front of a grave of a woman he never even met but she seemed to regard as someone important to them - was uncharacteristic behaviour.

"I said, what else is a lie? Are you guys even real? Am I dreaming this, too?" Shade asked morosely, slowly getting up from where she fell. Her empty onyx orbs slowly panned between the three of them, who were taken aback by her sudden switch in personality. After finally landing on Jeff, her eyes drooped in a hopeless way, her eyebrows bowing to contort her facial expression into something truly sad. Everyone was speechless. They didn't know how to respond.

After a stretch of silence following her questions, Shade let out a trembling, raspy sigh and closed her eyes.

"Nothing. Let's go back and forget this ever happened."

The sullen girl deactivated her ears, lifted her hand and drew a vertical line in the air that would then split apart to form a portal. The other three people present - Jeff the Killer, Ticci Toby and Rene-esme - then slowly, hesitantly sauntered through the portal, giving Shade worried, puzzled gazes. Shade was the last to enter, glancing once at the large, obsidian, blood-marked grave, then shifting her hazy eyes to look ahead.

"You, too."

"You; forget this as well. This never happened."


	14. SHADE GO BACK TO SCHOCLO

Errgybody get out portal and come into bbote to go to s,llepp they've had some WILD TIMES they need to rests.

shade darakabnlglebloodwing crawl into her boeat hole for the night but she SLIP when tryna grip her way in with her left hand BECAUSE IT WAS GONE...she was pised off that of all the tings wthat awasnt a dream THAT was it

then it hit her.

her domanate arm was BURN OFF HOW WAS SHE GOING TO KILL PEPPLE NOW? SHE CANOT DO ANYTING BECAUSE HER RIGHT ARM WAS NOT HER DOMANINAT HARM SO SHE IS GONING TO FAIL ALL EHR CLASSES-

Sh͝e's͘ u̵s̴el̢es͢s.͜

W̨̖̫̠͈͔ͅo̜̲̻̙r͕͜t̡̺̫͉̰͖̮ͅh͏̫̤͈̞͍͕̖l̶̠e̩̲̙̠̠̮s҉s͢.̺̪̼͔͕̟̪͜

M̘̣̻̅̄̂̄ͨ̐̂͋̕ͅơ̡͙̭͔͔͇̞̯̜͒̋r͉̺̝̠̜̊͊̉̈ͥͯe̻͈̤̥̲͋̃ ̧̛̣̯͙̗͖̙̌̍̿i̹̔̊̑ͫn̴͔̬͉̮̟̒̕s̾̌҉͙̗͖̫̫̲̝͝ͅḭ̴͍̝̱͑̀̋͛ͤͣ͐g̛̼̬̰͓̓̑̾̅̉͛͒n͉͉̤̫ͤͣ͗ͯ̋ͯ͢ͅi̫͍͑ͤ̅ͮ͛̕f̡̲̤̯̹͔̤̰̗̯ͫ́̀̚i̜̲͙̯͕̘̓̓͆̈́͋̐̚͝ͅc̮̮͓̫̘̹͖͛ͣ̐a̴̶̴͎͚̠̥͍̹̾ͭn̶̸̡̖̦̭̘͔̐t̟̰͎ͦ͐ ͎͔͎̹͚̓ͦ̆͟͝ͅt͔̦̖ͩ̓ͣ͂̅̓͠h̨̙̮̤̪̮̝̽̅̆ͫ͑̍̊̍̽̕a̶̵̘̟͍̺͙̝͋͗͒ͪ͋͂́ͪ̚n̶͇̻̱̭̻̙ͯ̒ͩ͠ ̾͑҉̡̭͓̜̠̫̪͔ͅs̮̣̓́̂̇͊̎̌͞c̛̻̹̺̙̺̿͋̍́̚u̓ͫ̒̏ͦ̐̚҉͙͉̦̮͈͍͝m̷̬̥̹̍̅ͤ͌͟͟.̧̞̤̜͓̦ͪ̆̏̎ͦ̊͜

**{{{{[{[{[{({({99{)(th next daeypP){}~~~~~~~~~}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{~{{~}{***

the ifirts class was MATH.. shade was latter than usual she was usally erly but this time she was late tictty toby and jeff and resenrsme were confuse why was she so lateeeeeeeee../?/

s;ene man was also confuse i mean yeah shade and them were gone froor like a week because of the hole afterelife thing BUT she should be hare now...

BUT THEN... FINALY JUST AS SELENDRAMAN WA S SARTING TO TECH MATH shade wakl in...

with her hair down and a long sleve jackete rater then the hoody and ponytail that all skater crepepypasats weare..

BUT HER HAIR WAS DOWN? WHAT

she slowly wa;k to a seat in bthe back not mbothering to lok at her """""friends"""""" who were MAD confused her

BUT sleneman was the most shock... she was not the shade he new... he get worryed

He start teching anyway becaue this was his jonb and he had to do what he had to do otherwise NO MONYE. eventally they had to do scoolwork which mean WRITTING, ,, , . .

everybody started to odo what slenemane told them to because they loved him liike techer but also scared of waht he wold do if they dident lisen BUT.. shade sat ther edonging nutting...

slendemandible start getting mad there wa NO WAHY there would be delinqnent in his clas even if it was sbaed...

he strut over and SLAM HIS HAND S ON TABBLE AND LOCK AT SHAHED.. but shaed did nothiniig still...

"why arent you RITTING SHADE?" slenemnan ask quietly but lowly and scary

shade say nothing but her face start looking like her brain is fiting itself

Sleneman get even madder "**ANSER ME! SHADE!"** HE YELL

shade look away even more conflicted. there wass no way she was admiting it...

sleneman rech his white hand to grab sahed left arm...ONLY TO SQUESE NOTHING BUT THE JACKET CLOTE...

"let go...please..."shade say quietly she didnt want to get more atenshon efen though everybody was loking alreayd

slenemena zip down her jacket SHADE WAS LIKE HELL NO WHAT THE F UKC but slene man rip of her jacket and RELISE THAT SHE HAVE NO LEFT ARM...

he was shokc...the class was shock...shade have bang covering her eye but she slap away slendmane hand.

slendermam tell sbaed that she dont have to do anyting right now and slowly waklk away...but the cals swas still locking at her with EVIL EYES...

-pe llol-

it was the same sting as lats time becasue the shad gang coinkidinkally cam back when this class happen so ueah there just gonna FIGHT agan

shade was finna boutta head out when JEFF grab her shoulder

**"fight with me."** he order

"no"

**"I. Insist." **he was very close to braking her sholder so shade kinda had to otherwise she'd DIE

sbahed was uber unenthuse about fitting jejff becas eof her arm and she was riht too feel that

they start the fight and jeff immedaiately run at her whiel shade try to blok him with her right arm but jeff duck and punch her stomachch and she fall down in like 2 second.

ALLAH STAR AND RICARADO were waching shade thinking she wold win but...to see her loose so easily...

they lose their crushes on her insantly and look at her with sidisapontment

shade was THIS close to straight up staying down becas she just could net be bother with anything anymore-

**"Get up." **shade got up because it was jef

they fight again and shade fall down in 3 second this time

**"Again."**

the fight lasts 4 seconds

**"Again."**

Shade manage to block jeff moves this tiem but that dident last long becaus jef was just to strong for her right hand so she fall down in 5 seonds rhthis time

**"Again."**

**"Again."**

**"Again."**

she was geting ANNOY... this was rally rubing it in and macking her ego plumet. she get up slower and try again

she fall down in 5 seconds again

jeff keep telling her to get up and try again for like the wholeass hour while the class was ocashonally waching shade fall down with anger eyes because SHAD WAS SO WEAK NOW..

but hshae saw wahat hjef was doig and thasts why she keep getting up...he was traning her right arm...they were geting on the GRIND to fix her right arm to be better then her left ever was and she gonna b BALLIN when that happens. she was felling slightly bettar becas jeff was being a team carry

but her class wasent seeig that and was only seeing how muxh of a falilure shed had become and they were becomming ver y disapointend...


	15. 05

by thet ime jeff was done with sade she was pertty sure she had broken at least 9069097097090090 bones in her boddy even when she use her demmen powers but they were onyly at 40% becase her left arm carryed nmost like 98% of her demmon powers. but still she was gratful becase he was trying to he;p her and she was alreaady well on her heway to making the goal of making her right arm good at least posible

"thank you jef" she say with small smile

"...huh?" he say

"for helping me with my arm" shade explane—

.̧͓̩͖̖̱̦̲̜̐̽̆ͭ̓̎̇̐̽͝.̨͉̫͚̱͕͕̰̐̒͋̕̕.̋̌̽̔̍̀҉̨͈͖̙̯.͖̜͎̥͎̞̅̽̑̒̅͒ͭ́ͅ

**"What?"**

**" . . . Aaaaah. That's what you're talking about." **The boy realised, letting out a dark, drawn out chuckle not long after.

**"You're mistaken, sweet-cheeks; I wasn't helping you."**

His lips stretched and parted, baring his teeth to form an expression that can only be explained as a threatening grin; the type dogs make to show aggression.

**"I just wanted to see you suffer."**

Her smile fell, and she visibly paled. This couldn't have been happening, right, _right_? This wasn't real, right? This was a dream . . . right? She pinched her cheek, and winced from the pain. Refusing to believe it, she squeezed harder, harder, _harder; _hard enough to draw blood due to her nails digging into her skin so viciously. When the drop of blood that welled up from her wound fell to the polished wooden floor, her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

She wasn't hallucinating.

"I exploited the fact that your best fighting attribute was _unfortunately _turned to ashes in order to beat you down, again, and again, and again, and again . . . it was so amusing to watch the bruises appear so quickly — I didn't know you had such weak skin, _Shade_," Jeff's grin faded to a condescending smile as he squatted down to face the girl at eye level . . . huh? What? Since when was she on the floor?

**"You didn't forget that I used to **_**kill**_** people out of pleasure, right? I thought that you of all people would understand someone like me, considering you aren't all that different in terms of what we do to pass the time. I can't outright kill you here and now, doll, so cut me some slack here, yeah?"**

" . . . ʷʰʸˀ"

Her voice was weak, fragile; as if it would break at any moment. The scarred boy could do naught but raise a brow, a subtle hint that she should elaborate.

"Why me?"

Jeff didn't say anything at first, opting instead to place his hand on his chin, look down, let out a long 'hmm' and make it a point that he was contemplating his answer. It was almost comically terrifying how lightheartedly he treated the situation, despite his conversation partner mentally breaking down on him. After a small pause, he reverted back to his original smile.

**"'C͞a͜uśe I͏ ͟fel̕t͜ ́l̡i͘k̀e͘ ̕it̢, ̶I̷ g̨u̢es̡s͢?"̕**

.̶̠̥͎̫͇͉͔̻̯̗͎̺̭͖ͨ̏ͣ̿ͭ̓̒͜͝.̳̠̖̭̗̗͕̖̼͙͓͙͂̈̐̃́ͨ̑̈́̄͒͗͘ͅ.̡̱͓̠͚̟͉̪̰̖͖̐ͩ̽̈́̈́ͭ͜ͅ.̸̧̡̟͇͉̖͎̮̫̠͍̮̻͇̥̱ͥ͊̐̽͗ͤ


	16. (calculator x reader)henseforhe

I wake up at 0am styling my chestnut hair in a bun and looking with my cerulean blue eyes in the mirror. My abusive step-aunt Cruella deVille has once again ranted about how worthless my, Y/N's, existence was compared to her dog-skin fur coat then promptly proceeded to sell me off to whoever was desperate enough to buy me. I solemnly walked into the Ferrari F60 America Adidas Suzuki Swift Jeep truck and waited to meet my buyer. Then the car started going really fast- and I mean REALLY fast, it was like I was in the DeLorean from Back to the Future which has definitely not sponsored this fanfiction.

It eventually drove so fast that it broke the laws of physics and went back in time. What time? Ancient Roman Times. I woke up in a mud house in Ancient Roman Times. I did not mind at all.

I rose up now wearing a white toga. I look in the mirror and notice that I suddenly look exactly like Shade Darkanglebloodwings from the hit classic novel Angel of Darkness. I then recall that I AM Shade Darkanglebloodwings from the hit classic award-winning globally popular and the best book in the world Angel of Darkness which you read at the free to get website please read it super good I rate it 67 stars out of 2 god I love it so much I think about it in my sleep in my dreams in my daily life I cannot get it out of my head also you can buy themerch at /pewdiepie it is not pewdiepie merch it is way better it is shade angel of darkness merch super good I real it 50 shades (of black not grey you perferts) out of 1 (Which is a lot mind yoU0 ok now back to the story.

I take l;ike towto step uout in to the roman a streets and eimeedaletely get captched by slave selling ppepole I GET ANGRYEEY an fd then I thik to myself "oh haha I can just leave laterr by kiling these soickos becase I am deememn killer I can kill you iun 3 second also I turn into wolf form lests see were this goese" and let it hapen . its like a horse carrije thing but like roman you know what im sayiung by the way i wasent in a toga anymoee i was now in slabe robes like in movies about slaves liike idk anime exsept i was in a black slavebe robe while everyone else was in like this weird diarrhoea brown colore becase i wanted to be sold in style /.

The caride went VRRRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMMMMM andi touht "huh. Why does it soud like mortorbicke" ad then BAM the salbe lpepel KIK ME (not the mesige prorgram) INTO A CAIG! Wit like too2 oter slave pepeople (like the slaves not the peope making us slave) whowere lnice and dressed up but I was sitll in my black slace robes and shackel (o nell). Te room was relally dark ad I coldnet see anyting but like some curtan. I hear some pepple outside of the curtan s like cherring and some fcukin dude yellin' uber loud about somes slabe call "tricie" and then somebody yell "3 BAHJINILION SHEKELS!" and trix e is gone foreber to what sounded like a super fat ugly dude that relly wanted to by her. Ad then SLAVE PEPOLE shub me beyong the curtens to staige but tlike I was in a cage on stage (_BARS_) ß- hhahah getddit becasuse she is behing bars and I just said some bars anyway she is in cage and yelling man is yelling about sbaed

"THI S IS DA "ANGLE OF DARKENESS" SHE IS VERY HIGH QOLITY BECAUSE SHE HAVE BEUTIFLY PALE SKIN AD ROUD FACE AND FRPRETTY HARE AND WILL BOW DOWN TO YOU AAND DO WHATEVBER YOU WAN T THE SARTING BID IS 3 SHEJKEL" shade was confuse because she wa only wort 3 shejklell?./? Was 34 shekel a lot? Tjen some dude say "4 SHEKEL!" then some other dude say "9589 SHEKEL?!"" and then the crowd gasp that was big gap. Then the action continue

"8484884848 SHEKEL!" 

"THREE BILON SHEKEL""

"1010000 BILLION SHEKEKLL!"

"99999999999999999 quadrilon shekel..."

The crowd go silent. Shade is mad confuse who say that she look ofver to find out...

IT WAS ONE DIRETCON?!


	17. (coe lab)bot wrote everyithing in unbold

**shade darkanglebloodwings meet the bing bong theory (fade to white)**

**shade: "WHY IAM I STUCK HERE WITH THESE BIGAS S"**

**jeff: "lests get out of here sbade they are gong to just tech us math like idots**

**shade: "yah :3"**

**Sheldlor cooper: "Pythagora thoeyery geometry bazinga bazinogio baziga ninga"**

**jim hapler: *look at camera***

**shaede: LATTER LOSER S (kung pow penises out of there sayig the f word)**

jim hapler: (he was my bae)

Sheldlor cooper: *looks at camera*

jim hapler: "hey you gotta see my mama" (wassup)

Sheldlor cooper: *looks at camera*

jim hapler: "I'm out of here"

Sheldlor cooper: (fade to black)

Shaede: AHHHHHHHH

**jeff the kiler: *pin shade agenst wall***

**shade: J-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-h-jeff-kun-san-sama-chan-senpai... o/w/o**

**jum helper: *look at camerA*  
**  
camerA: Hey hey hey hey, let me just get this straight

jeff the kiler: I am the master of the world, that is what I am

camerA: Yes, master, that is correct

jeff the kiler: and you have the responsibility of helping me

jum helper: *look at camera*

camerA: This camera is not a camera, it is a "bondage device"

jum helper: It's also a little too big

camerA: And it is a little too thin

**cshade darkanglebloodwing: *activate demon power***

**sha: well ok but i am goig to kil some nerds now**

**shade: *telpeorts behind sheldon cooper and kills in one hit***

**sheldon cooper: HJHKsjHDFKJHSKDAOAAIUAIUAIAUIAUIOAUOA OAUU **AIUAIAUUOAUOAIUIAUA IAAIAUAIAUAAIAUAIAAIAA IAAIAUAIAAIAAIAIAA IAAIAUAIAAIAAU

sheldon cooper: DUMBASS

sheldon cooper: HJHJKHSHDFHJHLD

sheldon cooper: DUMBASS

sheldon cooper: *stabs shade*

sheldon cooper: *telpeorts behind her*

shade: HE HE HE . ... ... YOU FOOL

shade: *no blood on her boddy and she kill sheldon cooper in one hit agaen*

seldom coope: *dead*

shade: ...

seldom coope: oh

seldom coope: how can i kill you?

shade: what do you mean?

seldom coope: you're a ghost?

shade: no

shade: you're a spirit

seldom coope: yes

shade: you don't exist

seldom coope: do you?

shade: yes i do

seldom coope: oh, that's good then

seldom coope: *looks for himsel in the house and finds him and they talk*

shade: *starts to laugh*

shade: i'm not laughing at him

Shade: that's what he looks like *starts to laugh*

Shade: *looks out of the window at the moon*

shade: i'm just getting a chuckle from the moon in the background *shoots off the candle*

Shade: it looks funny

shade: *cries softly to herself*

shade: "i'm not going to bed"

shade: "there's someone at my window"

shade: *looks out the window again*

shade: *then stares at her reflection in the window*

Shade: "who's that in my reflection?"

Shade: "Who the fuck is that?"

Shade: "I know it's the fucking sun, I know it's the fucking sun!"

Shade: "and then, I start walking towards the window."

Shade: "I walk up to the window, and the sun is right there, and I look in the window, and I go, 'it's the fucking sun! it's the fucking sun!' "

Shade: "and I just stare at the fucking sun, and it just stares back at me."

Shade: "and that was the moment I became a serial killer."

Shade: "I went, "I don't even wanna fucking see you."

Shade: "I don't wanna fuck with you."

Shade: "You're my favorite person. I don't wanna fuck with you."

Shade: "You're my fucking favorite. I'm not gonna fucking see you ever again.

Shade: "I didn't want to see you ever again.

Shade: "It was like, "I'm gonna kill all you fucking kids. I'm gonna kill them all. And that was my first murder."

Shade: "And I went to this party, and they had a pool. They had a pool where you could get on your knees and drink, and you could just do it. I went to this party that day, and I killed all these people that came through that pool. And I went back and killed the people that I had killed before that. I had just gotten home from the party when I did it. I went to bed and I woke up and I killed all the children that was sleeping over in my house."

[...]

Shade: "Then I went back and killed all the people I had killed before that. So this went on for a while."

Shade: "The next thing I did, I went to the pool, and they put me in a hot tub with hot water."

Hooker: "I was a little pissed. I said, 'I'm not going in there.' They said, 'Oh, but he's got a towel. You don't have to go in there. We can leave you alone.'"

Shade: "I said, 'I'm going to kill you.' That was how it went. He pulled out a towel and said, 'I'm not going to put you in the hot water.' And I said, 'Fine, take off your shirt.' He took off my shirt and said, 'You're going to be okay.' And he put a cool pack over my head and I thought, 'OK, that's cool.'"

At that point, it was no longer a one-way street. But the hooker said she was in no condition to drive.

Hooker: "I was in no condition to drive."

**Shade: *looks at hooker* who is this bich**

**Sha  
**  
A: "Well, now you've got yourself some new people to get along with!"

B: "Haha, you're such a big meanie."

Shade: *nods at her new friends*

A: "Shake it off!"

B: "Oh yeah?"

Shade: *nods to B*

(B throws a bone at Shade, who catches it with her hands* B: "That was a nice bone."

Shade: "Well it was a good bone."

B: "It's not like you could use it."

Shade: "Don't talk back to me."

B: "You're too much."

Shade: "Okay, you're not too much."

B: "I'm not too much."

Shade: "That's not fair."

B: "No, I am. You're too much."

B: "Not enough."

B: "That's not fair."

B: "I have no idea what's going on. I don't know where we went wrong."

B: "This is not good. This is not good."

B: "I'm not sure who's right. I've got no idea. This is just not good."

B: "This is not good. This is not good."

B: "How can you not be excited about this?"

Shade: "How can I be excited about this?"

B: "Well it's not exactly a new technology, and it's not new to you."

Shade: "Well, not new to me. It's been around forever."

B: "Well, not new to me, not really."

Shade: "But not to me."

B: "No, this has to be really exciting to you, because we're about to launch something really big and important."

Shade: "So are we."

B: "And we'll be doing it for $99. That's cheap, right? So it's pretty exciting."

Shade: "So, I don't think that $99 is too expensive for what you're going-

**sbade: *Kill everyone ecksept jef annd big bag theroy***

**sha:de DID ANYEONE ELSE SEE THAT?!**

**Jeff: ya i did**

**shade: somesting took ovber me i do nt know what hapen but theyre are they are gone now**

**jeff: what if it is like...a varus thingy...like in rock and mirty...?/!**

**SHADE: WOAHA...**

jeff: what does that even mean?

SHADE: WE NEED YOU TO PUT A VARUS ON THE PAPER!

jeff: i do what?

jeff: i don't know anything about varus or paper

jeff: i just want to be normal again

SHADE: i will be your normal!

SHADE: YOU WILL TAKEOVER YOUR MIND IN THE DRAWING!

jeff: what the hell is drawing?

SHADE: DO YOU LIKE GARAGE?

jeff: i dont have a fucking clue

SHADE: YOU WILL TAKEOVER THE MIND INTO THE DRAWING!

jeff: ok

jeff: let me take a look at it

SHADE: YES!

jeff: oh yeah

jeff: i see what i need to do

jeff: now go in there

jeff: and do that thing

SHADE: i WILL TAKE OVER YOUR MIND INTO THE DRAWING!

jeff: oh

jeff: well it would be easier to just be me then

**shade: no**


End file.
